


Sticks and Stones they may Break these Bones but then I’ll be Ready (are you Ready?)

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Godaime Tsunade - Freeform, Short One Shot, il titolo è più lungo della fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Attese un momento mentre Tsunade prendeva un secondo sorso di sake. E poi la donna sganciò la bomba.«A marzo tu sarai il Rokudaime Hokage».
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707





	Sticks and Stones they may Break these Bones but then I’ll be Ready (are you Ready?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sticks and Stones they may Break these Bones but then I’ll be Ready (are you Ready?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936026) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Giovedì 12 Dicembre 1679  
> TITOLO: What About Us? - Pink

Kakashi era in ritardo.

Lo era stato per buona parte della sua vita, sempre perso nei suoi pensieri e nei racconti davanti alle tombe di Minato-sensei, Rin e soprattutto Obito. Ma con la guerra, dopo aver scoperto che Obito non solo era sopravvissuto al crollo della caverna in quella disastrosa sua prima missione da jōnin, ma era anche il nemico che aveva scatenato la Quarta Guerra Ninja e che voleva distruggere il loro mondo, dopo aver visto risorgere con l’Edo Tensei il suo vecchio sensei ed averli persi entrambi di nuovo, dopo aver rivissuto lo strazio della morte di Rin per mano sua, dopo tutto questo Kakashi aveva smesso di passare ore davanti al memoriale. Non che non ci andasse più, anzi. Ma quel bisogno di raccontare ad una tomba vuota ciò che gli succedeva era scemata fino quasi a sparire.

La cosa lo spaventava da morire. Perciò in quegli ultimi mesi aveva dedicato molto tempo agli allenamenti e si era rifugiato più che mai nella lettura dei suoi romanzi preferiti, spesso mascherati con la copertina degli _Icha Icha_. Ma soprattutto aveva mantenuto la sua abitudine di arrivare in ritardo agli appuntamenti con gli amici, con i suoi ex-studenti… o, come in questo caso, con la Godaime.

Quando finalmente, dopo una lenta passeggiata per il Villaggio, Kakashi arrivò davanti alla porta dell’ufficio dell’Hokage, due ANBU lo squadrarono attentamente per un paio di secondi e poi si spostarono di pochi centimetri dalla porta. Un chiaro invito. A quanto pareva Tsunade era pronta a riceverlo nonostante la sua ora e mezza di ritardo.

Non fece in tempo ad aprire completamente la porta che un pesante fermalibri volò verso di lui. Lo afferrò senza fatica.

«Sei in ritardo», brontolò la donna alla scrivania.

Tsunade era la stessa da anni. Ricordava di averla vista quando era solo un bambino, prima che abbandonasse il Villaggio portando con sé Shizune, e in tutti quegli anni non una ruga era apparsa sul suo volto. Naturalmente tutti conoscevano la tecnica del Byakugō e Kakashi era stato uno dei pochi a vederla nel suo aspetto naturale, quando era in coma dopo l’attacco di Pain.

«Mi hai convocato, Tsunade-sama?» chiese andando a posizionarsi al centro della stanza, il fermalibri in una mano mentre tuffava l’altra nella tasca della divisa. Non era propriamente il comportamento che un buon shinobi avrebbe tenuto al cospetto del proprio Kage, ma Kakashi aveva sempre avuto qualche problema con l’autorità, specialmente da quando Minato-sensei era morto.

«Siediti, bevi con me», lo invitò Tsunade e Kakashi inarcò un sopracciglio.

 _Ahia_.

Lentamente, camminando come avrebbe fatto per accostarsi ad un animale selvatico, Kakashi si avvicinò alla scrivania mentre la Godaime toglieva da un cassetto una bottiglia di costoso sake e due bicchierini di porcellana decorata. Accanto alla scrivania c’era una sedia e l’uomo si accomodò, tenendosi a distanza di sicurezza e posando il fermalibri fuori dalla portata dell’Hokage. Quando poi Tsunade si sporse in avanti per porgergli il bicchiere Kakashi lo prese e lo fece tintinnare contro quello di lei, mormorando un “kanpai”, ma non bevve.

Attese un momento mentre Tsunade prendeva un secondo sorso di sake. E poi la donna sganciò la bomba.

«A marzo tu sarai il Rokudaime Hokage».

Kakashi trattenne a stento un sospiro.

Era la seconda volta in meno di un anno che gli veniva offerta la carica di Hokage. Era il ruolo più prestigioso dell’intero Villaggio e decine di ninja avevano nel cuore il desiderio di indossare il cappello… peccato che lui non fosse mai stato tra questi.

«Sei Hokage solo da quattro anni», iniziò Kakashi piano. «Hai ancora molto da dare al Villaggio. Potresti –»

«Se stai per dire che potrei aspettare che Naruto sia pronto…» l’interruppe lei mentre cullava il bicchiere in mano, il liquido chiaro che catturava la luce del giorno. «… ti fermo immediatamente perché non esiste che io stia chiusa qui dentro ad aspettare quel moccioso».

«Non è ciò che –»

«E sono morti molti, troppi iryō-nin durante la Guerra», continuò lei, come se Kakashi non avesse nemmeno aperto bocca. «L’ospedale, tutto il sistema che ho creato per avere dei medici nelle missioni, è al collasso. Ho bisogno di ricostruire ciò che è stato distrutto o il Villaggio potrebbe non sopravvivere ai nuovi scontri… e non posso farlo se sono intrappolata in questa stanza».

Kakashi sospirò e finalmente si concesse di bere un sorso di sake. Lasciò persino la maschera arrotolata sotto al mento e le permise di fissarlo un momento mentre radunava i pensieri (non che Tsunade non l’avesse mai visto a volto scoperto, no davvero, ma non importava quante volte fosse successo, la donna rimaneva sempre a fissarlo per qualche secondo quando abbassava la maschera).

«Non credi che la pace durerà?» chiese infine, il sapore dolciastro del sake che gli riempiva la bocca.

«Lo spero. Lo spero con tutto il cuore. Ma ho visto troppe guerre per fidarmi della pace, per fidarmi degli esseri umani. Ci sarà sempre qualcuno scontento. Voglio che siamo pronti quando quel giorno arriverà».

Ovviamente la capiva. Non è che Kakashi non avesse avuto gli stessi pensieri; dopotutto anche lui aveva visto la sua buona dose di guerre insensate, alleanze distrutte e tradimenti. Solo che stare in compagnia di Naruto gli faceva vedere il lato buono delle cose, gli dava fiducia nel mondo e nelle persone e forse aveva dimenticato un po’ del cinismo che l’aveva aiutato a sopravvivere per trent’anni in quel mondo. In questo Naruto era molto simile a suo padre e quando era con lui Kakashi si sentiva catapultato a quando era solo un ragazzino che si crogiolava nella luce calda emanata dal suo sensei.

«E sono stanca, Kakashi», continuò Tsunade con un sospiro mentre posava il bicchiere sul legno della scrivania. E Kakashi la vide. Una stanchezza che era stata lì sin dall’inizio, sin da quando la donna era diventata Godaime Hokage, che si era attenuata un po’ quando aveva iniziato ad insegnare a Sakura, che era tornata prepotente dopo l’attacco di Pain e che ora sembrava schiacciare l’ambra dei suoi occhi. «Non avrei mai dovuto diventare Hokage. Non ci sono tagliata. Ho accettato solo per l’insistenza di quell’idiota di Naruto».

Le parole “ _e per Jiraiya_ ” rimasero non dette ma pesanti come un macigno sul petto di entrambi.

«Non puoi resistere fino a quando sarà pronto?» chiese lui debolmente. Ma sapeva già la risposta; ora che l’aveva letta nei suoi occhi non poteva illudersi.

«Sai bene quanto me che mancano diversi anni a quel giorno. Non posso essere io l’Hokage per altri dieci anni». Ed ora la stanchezza traspariva anche dalla sua voce. Come diavolo aveva fatto a non rendersene conto nei mesi precedenti? «Serve qualcuno che ci traghetti in questa nuova era, qualcuno che creda nella pace, qualcuno che trascini gli animi».

«Non ho mai desiderato diventare Hokage, non è il mio sogno».

«Ma era quello di Obito, e di Minato», ribatté lei, e questa volta c’era un filo di dolcezza a mescolarsi alla stanchezza nella sua voce. «E l’hai detto tu stesso che Obito ha espresso il desiderio di vederti Rokudaime».

Ah, dannazione. Non avrebbe mai dovuto raccontarle della sua ultima conversazione con il suo vecchio amico.

«Odierò ogni singolo istante», asserì. Non una domanda.

«Probabilmente».

E Kakashi allungò il braccio che reggeva il bicchiere chiedendo silenziosamente altro liquore. Questa volta, quando Tsunade provvide, fu lui a sollevarlo per primo in un brindisi e a farselo scendere in gola rapidamente. Kakashi accolse con gratitudine il lieve bruciore.

«Lo farai, quindi?»

«Ho forse altra scelta?»

Tsunade rise un po’ e sorseggiò altro sake.

«Siamo ninja. Nessuno di noi ha scelta».


End file.
